1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a console assembly for a passenger seating area of a vehicle.
2. Background Art
Vehicle manufacturers continue to develop storage containers and devices for the passenger compartments of vehicles to accommodate occupant's personal items and automotive components. Several current storage containers are designed to fit within specified areas of the passenger compartment and allow limited access to items stored therein.
Many automotive vehicles include a center console or other storage device disposed between passenger seats in the front passenger compartment of the vehicle. Typically, the center console is disposed between the driver and passenger seats in a forward seating area of the vehicle. However, it is common in larger vehicles, such as sport utility vehicles and vans, to provide center consoles between the second and/or third row passenger seating areas.
These consoles typically comprise a console base that may be secured to the floor, releasably mounted to the floor or pivotally connected between the seats, a storage cavity formed in the console base to retain items during travel and an armrest pivotally connected to the console base extending generally horizontally across the storage cavity. One limitation of current console assemblies is that the storage area and occupant accessible portions of the console can sometimes be obscured or inaccessible to various portions of the passenger compartments.
It would be advantageous to provide a storage console assembly for a vehicle which offers a wide variety of storage options while allowing access to items stored therein to most occupants of the vehicle. It is also desirable to provide a console assembly having one or more reconfigurable modules for use throughout the vehicle seating area.